Collecting and connecting
by potatovodka
Summary: Efensee gets a roommate and a friend, even if it's awkward at first. Things will get weird, but they will get better. Rated MA for some violence and sexual themes.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Upotte in any form. This is a work of fanfiction.

...

Chapter 1: Moving day

...

Efensee managed to make her way into an apartment. Some people weren't too sure about a rifle such as herself, after combined media and anti gun crowds tried to blow shootings out of proportion, even worse than they already were. Any rifle even similar to herself would draw flak for being of a certain type, which she felt was moderately racist as far as guns go.

The apartment building she came to live at was also home to other guns, such as Nana, who was a Remington 700. Others included Jerry, who was a Gewehr 43 and Faf, who was an FAL-15. Everyone got along very well, exchanging stories from range time and even battle stories, most of the battle stories coming from Nana and Jerry. "One guy managed a 1,364 yard single shot kill with me. Said the bullet hit at a very steep angle." Nana recollected with a smile.

"My cousin, Emma, got some bad nicknames. Stuff like 'buzzsaw' and 'meat grinder'. She did her job well enough, I suppose." Jerry said, referencing her cousin Emma, who was an MG42. "She talked very fast, and that was pretty scary."

"I don't have that many close relatives." Faf said. "There's Ichiroku and Ichihahci that you might know, but that's about it. I guess maybe we're related, given what we both are."

"I've been in some fights myself, and I hear there's been a bunch of guns copying my style." Efensee said, flipping her hair.

Little did she know, Efensee was at hoe with enough room for another gun or two. She made do for the most part, but figured it would be better if she had a roommate to help with things, but also to talk to and maybe hit the range with. She put out an ad for a roommate and soon got a reply. The gun who would show up would be an acquaintance of hers. She was happy to know she would have a roommate, at least until she found out who it would be. The one thing Efensee didn't pay too much attention to was the profile pic of the respondent, which was a Finnish flag.

When the doorbell rang, she answered, only to find Sako at the door. She looked around, not seeing anyone else. "What, you expecting someone else?" Sako asked with a smile.

Efensee was somewhat uneasy, but still showed her in. "You're not going to kiss me again, are you?"

Sako waited until she saw Efensee turn toward the door and grabbed her for another kiss. "Like that? No."

Efensee was left shocked, much like the first time they kissed. "Not just my first kiss, but my second kiss?"

"What? I like you. You should appreciate that more. What if a meanie like Sutoraika, the streetsweeper moved in?"

She couldn't really come up with a response to that. "Okay, but can you please not kiss me like that? It's weird and I feel funny about it."

Sako pulled her in close and leaned her back, lightly brushing her hair to the side. "What if I did it like this?"

She managed to get free and took a few steps back. "Please, be more civilized. We're both capable of that, right?"

"Of course. I just like you, is all."

She showed Sako to her room, which was right next to hers. Being the kind and courteous rifle that she was, Efensee even helped Sako bring her cases into her room. Sako sat on the edge of the bed and patted it, signaling her to take a seat next to her. Efensee turned around and stepped out of the room.

...

Later that night, both rifles were in their racks (beds) and for the most part, were sleeping soundly. AT one point in the night, Efensee was awakened by the sounds coming from Sako's room. She got up and put her ear to the wall, only to better hear Sako moaning as she sounded like she was pleasuring herself. She stepped back from the wall with a heavy blush after she heard Sako calling her name, albeit quietly. "Damn, is she that obsessed over me?" Efensee whispered to the room.

After awhile, Sako finished herself and Efensee could manage to get some rest. When morning came and they were both waking up, Efensee was worried about what she heard in the night possibly having an impact on what might happen in the apartment from there on. She came out of her room and saw a sock still on the doorknob to Sako's room, left there from the night before. "Ew. I really hope she doesn't try anything."

Sako opened her door and came out to greet Efensee. "Doesn't try what?"

"Um... anything... physical. Like what I heard last night."

"Well, I can take care of myself. Unless you want to help sometime."

"No, I'll... I'll umm... Let you do that."

They sat down to breakfast, which Efensee was thankful for it being rather uneventful. After eating, they figured it would be nice to go shooting together. Sako went into the bathroom to strip and clean, taking with her a special cleaner with essential oils. When she left the bathroom, she didn't have her top on, walking over to her room to put it on. Efensee didn't mind Sako walking about like that without her dust cover, since she was cleaning.

After seeing Sako go into her room, Efensee went to clean up next. She took her things into the bathroom with her. She cleaned and oiled everything like usual, then dressed herself. They picked up their ammo cans and left for the range when they were ready.

Along the way, Sako kept trying to take her hand, which she politely declined. "Come on, I can't even hold your hand?"

"I'd rather not, sorry." Efensee replied, trying not to be rude.

"Well, we're already going on a range date. Why not hold hands?"

She stopped in her tracks, getting a flustered look about her with a heavy blush. "It's not a date, it's just the range!"

"We loaded rounds together, cleaned up and now we're headed to the range for some shooting in a nice, safe, controlled environment. Why not call it a date? I mean, range time is a good thing for guns like us. We can work on accuracy and handling."

"I know range time is good for us. Why are you trying so hard to get me to say it's a date?"

"Like I said, I like you. Besides, guns make good partners of each other. What about Ichiroku and that one pistol?"

Efensee thought about it for a moment, thinking about the ones from Colt and Beretta. "She's actually been with a couple of pistols."

"See? It's not all bad. Tell you what. If you hold my hand and let me call this a date, I promise I won't kiss you in public."

"Hmm, okay. But no kissing, right?"

"Of course."

Efensee took Sako by the hand and they resumed their walk to the range.

...

At the range, Efensee took the time to adjust her thong while Sako wasn't looking so as to not give her a reason to get excited. They got to their lanes and started shooting. Sako was confident, hitting her targets almost dead center with little adjustments aside from Kentucky windage. Efensee was hitting the paper, but her groups were off. She decided to ask for help. "Hey, how are you doing so well? Is there something I'm doing wrong?"

Sako put her rifle on safe and stepped over to her lane. "I'm going to hold you a certain way. Don't worry, I won't try anything." She started holding Efensee close while also adjusting how she held her rifle. "Now, steady your breathing. Focus. Squeeze, don't pull. And... Go."

Efensee fired a shot, hitting the bullseye. She kept firing until she had emptied an entire mag into the target, having a much better pattern. "Wow, thanks! That really helped. But can you let go now?"

Sako hugged her while she had the chance, then let go. "Okay. Just remember what I told you and you'll shoot fine."

Just before walking back to her lane, Sako pulled Efensee by the thong and let it snap back against her. "Hey, what was that for? You said you wouldn't try anything."

"I didn't kiss you, did I?"

Efensee huffed as she kept shooting.

...

When they arrived home, Sako waited until the door was closed before she pushed Efensee against the wall and French kissed her. "Ugh, I thought you weren't going to kiss me!"

"I said I wouldn't kiss you in public. Now that we're home..." Sako trailed off, kissing her again.

Efensee pushed her off. "I'm sorry, but I don't want to be kissed like that. Can you please not do that?"

"What's wrong with a little affection?"

"Holding hands is a little affection. Kissing is different. I'm not ready for that yet, so can you please not do it that way?"

Sensing that she might have a chance later on, Sako decided to calm down for the time being. "Okay, okay. Can I maybe start it off with a hug and maybe a kiss per day?"

Efensee could tell a compromise was one way to get Sako to settle down. "Hmm... Okay. One hug and one kiss on the cheek per day. But nothing else, got it?"

Sako walked over and hugged her as she hugged back. "Deal."

Sako tried to get a kiss, but Efensee stopped her. "You've already had kisses today."

...

Night came again and the two found themselves on the couch together, Efensee feeling better about Sako since their agreement. It was getting late, past midnight, so the cheesy horror movies were coming on. Sako was still awake, wanting to catch the classic movies. At one point, she noticed Efensee was completely out. She picked her up and carried her to her room, tucking her into bed. She leaned down and kissed her forehead, since it was past midnight. "Rest easy, hon. We'll go shooting again soon."


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Upotte in any form. This is a work of fanfiction.

...

Chapter 2: getting better

...

Efensee slowly woke herself up the next morning, almost surprised that she was in her bed and not still on the couch. "Did she bring me in here?" She wondered out loud.

She went out to the kitchen to find Sako, wide awake, sipping coffee and reading the newspaper. "Finally awake, huh? Coffee is on, nice and fresh." Sako told her.

Feeling like coffee was a good way to start the day, she poured her own and sat at the table with Sako. "Thanks for taking me in my room last night."

"Not a problem."

Efensee thought Sako was acting uncharacteristically nice, since she hadn't made any passes at her yet. Not really wanting to stir anything up, she quietly sipped her morning drink. Sako flipped the page of the newspaper and her eyes lit up. "Hey, let's go to this new range today."

Sako showed her the ad about a new, long range outdoor rifle range that was opening. Efensee looked it over and thought maybe it would be a good idea. "I do need to work on my long range accuracy. Let's go."

Sako started looking sheepish. "Um, can we call this a date?"

Efensee thought about it for a moment, not being totally against the idea, but not wanting any repeats of the last time. "On a couple of conditions. One: please, don't grab my thong. It feels weird when you do that. Two: don't grope me. Three: other conditions are still there, like the hug and kiss thing."

Sako perked up and looked even happier. "Yes! I can live with that. What about holding hands?"

"I guess holding hands isn't so bad."

...

After both cleaning and oiling themselves, then gathering their ammunition, the ladies left for the range. Sako walked along rather cheerily, happy that she got to go out with Efensee again. "You're not planning anything mischievous, are you?" Efensee asked.

"Not at all. I'm happy getting out with you and shooting. I know I've been rather aggressive in my pursuit, but I'm trying to scale back here."

"How come you haven't gotten your kiss yet today? Or are you saving it?"

"To be perfectly honest, when I took you into your room last night, it was after midnight. I kissed you on the forehead. I've already gotten my kiss for the day."

Efensee was impressed about her resistance and honesty. "Really? Well, okay then."

"I want to have my kisses, and I liked that one."

"You liked that one?"

Sako squeezed her hand a little tighter. "It's quite clear that I like you. I like kissing you, and I don't want to jeopardize that by lying about it. I liked that one in particular because it was like I was saying I like you and I want to protect you."

Efensee thought about it for a moment, feeling like Sako was making a little bit of progress towards being normal. "Since it's like that, I suppose we can modify one of our conditions."

"What might that be?"

"Hugs can be anytime, and I feel a little better about the kisses, so you can kiss me twice per day now."

Sako was even happier now. "That's wonderful. I can't thank you enough."

Efensee started wondering when the next kiss would come. "You're not going to kiss me now?"

"I can wait a little while. Let's go shooting first."

...

Efensee and Sako arrived at the range, seeing a few others they knew who were already there shooting. Sig, Elle and Ichiroku were all on the firing line, sending lead downrange. Hyaku was there, practicing for a sniper competition. Hyaku was a Barrett M107, which made her ideal for withering long range fire, able to reach out well past the range of common guns. She had long silver hair, kept in a bun that seemed to bounce back when she fired.

Sako and Efensee set up at their lanes, adjusting their sights for the 500 meter minimum. Sako fired a spotting round, adjusting with Kentucky windage to hit her mark after the first. Efensee fired a shot, then adjusted her sights and fired again, getting closer. The wind shifted and her shots were off again, but she kept adjusting. "If you're having trouble, I can help." Sako told her.

"It's the wind, is all." Efensee said, trying to play it off.

"I know. Instead of planting lead in the dirt and not the paper, just aim a little in the direction of the wind to compensate. That way, you can keep firing with reasonable accuracy while not having to waste so much time in between shots."

Efensee looked over at Hyaku, who seemed to be doing the same thing. She would fire, watch the vapor trail and the wind, then adjust the next shot by aim and was still hitting targets at well past 1km. "Okay, looks like that works."

Efensee zeroed to about 200m, then fired a spotting round like she saw the others doing. When she saw where that shot hit, she aimed against the wind and noticed her shots were getting closer to the paper. Once she had the hang of it, she started hitting the target consistently.

Sig was also placing shots on target at a good distance, which wasn't of much surprise to anyone. Elle was trying some new magazines and a new oil, which did help quite a bit with jamming, double feeding and general malfunctions. Ichiroku was putting bursts of lead on area targets out to 800m, which was a bit past what the book said her effective range should be.

When they were done shooting for the day, Efensee and Sako sat down for a moment before heading back home. Efensee took a drink of water to help cool down, Sako soon doing the same. They were joined by Sig, Elle and Ichiroku after a little while. "So, you like this range too?" Ichiroku asked, delighted at the fact that she could now work on her long range burst fire.

"I love it. Outdoor conditions, long range, not worrying about backstop and the like." Sako said with a smile.

"Oh yes, it's wonderful. Sako was just teaching me about Kentucky windage." Efensee added.

"Aiming into the wind sort of thing? It works for quick firing." Elle said.

"I noticed you weren't jamming up as much as you used to. Trying new things?" Efensee asked Elle.

"Certainly. These new mags aren't quite as susceptible to the elements as my factory mags are. That and this new oil I'm trying make things move so smoothly without the same feeding issues."

Sig finally asked a question that was burning her up since she saw Efensee walking into the range while holding Sako's hand. "So, are you two girlfriends now?"

Efensee jumped at the question while Sako answered. "I guess you could say that."

"Aw damn. Well, I suppose if it makes you happy, that's the important thing."

...

When Sako and Efensee arrived home, Efensee kicked off her shoes and sat down on the couch, rubbing her face for a moment. "May I ask what that was about?" Efensee asked.

"What do you mean?" Sako responded.

"When Sig asked if we're a couple."

"Okay, sorry about that. I kind of jumped the gun a bit, so to speak. I guess I was just saying what I wanted to be true."

"Can you at least wait for me to answer a question that someone asks me from now on?"

"That's fair. Again, sorry for jumping to it like that."

After awhile, Sako joined Efensee on the couch. She started rubbing her shoulders. "What's this about?" Efensee asked.

"I wanted to start trying to make it up to you for today."

Efensee sat there and let Sako rub her shoulders. After awhile, Sako wrapped her arms around Efensee, giving her a soft, loving hug. "May I still hug you like this?"

"Yes, you may."

"One other request." Sako said, taking her right hand off Efensee.

"What might that be?"

Efensee turned and saw Sako wearing a Spurdo Sparde mask. "Bunco chan, lemme smash."

Efensee jumped away from Sako, who chuckled lightly. "W-what do you mean by smash?"

Sako started crawling across the couch, lightly grabbing Efensee on her right ankle. "I don't got a benis." She said, moving her right leg to the side, allowing her room to get off the couch if she wanted to.

Efensee couldn't help but to laugh herself. "I didn't think you did."

"Blease lemme smash."

Efensee was laughing a bit harder now, but didn't get off the couch. "What the hell is wrong with you? That's just too funny."

"No smash for Sago chan?"

Efensee took the mask off of Sako. "Talk normally, please."

"I take it that's a no on the smash?" Sako asked, sitting up.

"No, none of that." Efensee answered as she also sat up and gradually stopped laughing.

"I noticed you didn't say no when Sig asked about us." Sako said, putting her arm around Efensee.

"I didn't say anything because I was shocked at the question and your answer."

"So, we aren't a couple then? I mean, I'm fine with that. Just glad to have you as a friend." Sako told her, hugging her.

"We're already roommates, and I guess... you've been playing by the rules."

"I know."

Efensee surprised Sako by kissing her on the lips, even Frenching her. "Two things. One: let me answer questions. Two: nothing lewd in public."

Sako was lightly blushing. "So we are an item?"

Efensee took her hand and gave it a light squeeze. "You already answered that earlier."

Sako turned and started kissing Efensee, moving until she was on her side on the couch, Sako on top of her. She stopped and looked her in the eye. "I'm so sorry, that was more than two."Sako said, sitting up.

"Okay, you can have more than two. But the other conditions still stand."


End file.
